Godzilla Reborn
by Khfan01
Summary: This is one of my story based on Godzilla. It is my own fictional Godzilla story. I hope you like it and this is my first story to publish here on this website. So I really not used to it yet how to do things here, but I will try my best


Mitsuyuki Washida 5/7/09

Godzilla Reborn

**Prologue**

In the year 2012, the people of Earth live in a new peaceful era. There are no wars, less terrorist attacks, and the economy is booming. The societies are now technologically advanced in communications, transportation, science, network, medicines, and even robots. The energy used in today's world is now clean, renewable resources, like wind, solar, hydro, and geothermal used in most nations in the world. Skyscrapers are everywhere in major big cities in the whole world. People can now live, and work inside the building. So, everyone is living in harmony and peace in the nations each other, but they have no slightest clue that their new peaceful era of the world will meet their old, legendary beast.

**Chapter 1**

Awakening

In Hawaii, islands far from the mainland of USA kids are playing at the beach. Couples are having a romantic stroll in fields. A surfer are surfing the waves. Then suddenly the ground starts rumbling (earthquake) as an explosion is heard. From underneath the sea a mountain emerges, but it is spewing magma and molten rocks everywhere. The people are stunned; mainly because of the beauty of the eruption, which is not near enough to develop any casualties. They are in awe.

A loud roar breaks the silence that had befallen the islands. A towering figure erupts from the water as another loud roar is heard. This time the people recognizes the creature and run for their lives, screaming. "(Screaming), run away for your lives! It is back!" said one of the runaway people. The legendary lizard turns its head and leers at the islands through one eye. It growls and dives into the water, making its way to the mainland (USA). Godzilla has returned, and he means business.-Credits to Motokino for helping me out

**Chapter 2**

Attack of Godzilla

At San Francisco, the civilians are enjoying at the beach. Some were swimming, and playing volleyball on the sandy beach. Others are relaxing in the sun. Then suddenly the water started to bubbly until the people saw a tail whipped from the ocean. Swimmers quickly swim back to land and everyone starts to scream and run for their life. Godzilla appeared from the ocean, roared, and made its first footstep on land since 8 years.

The mighty, legendary lizard rampages the city and all people are running away from the giant beast as it roars loudly to warn all civilians in its way. Next, Godzilla shoot its atomic blast from its mouth, and building were destroyed and affected by the radiation. He crumbled everything in his way.

Meanwhile, at US Army HQ they got the news about Godzilla attacking the city. "General, we have a report that a giant monster is attacking San Francisco," said the military agent. "Giant monster, send our Fighter Jet to take it down!" said the General. "Yes sir," said the military agent. "5 Fighter Jets, ready to take off to San Francisco. Mysterious unknown giant monster is attacking city." The five pilots get on the Fighter jets, and then they take off to fight the giant beast.

Meanwhile, Godzilla continues destroying the city. He blasts another atomic blast at the building and it crumbled to the ground. The Fighter Jets has finally arrived at the city and ready to take on action. "Target lock-on. Ready….set….fire on the target," said the pilot. The Fighter jet fires the missiles at Godzilla, but had no effect on it. Godzilla got their notice and leers at them. He blast atomic blast at one of the jets and were destroyed, but luckily the pilot used the Eject button to escape. The jets shoot more missiles at Godzilla, but still no effect and he blast at them again with its atomic blast and destroyed them all. Only killing two pilots and three survived but injured. Later, Godzilla swim away into the ocean, and left the city in total destruction.

**Chapter 3**

City Ruins and Plans

After Godzilla return to the ocean, the city is in a chaotic situation. Most of the buildings were destroyed by Godzilla's atomic blast. Some were killed, but most are injured. All of the hospitals are cramped with a lot of injured people. The mayor of the city was very crossed. "What kind of evil is this?!" said the mayor. "Mayor, you have a meeting to attend. It is about Godzilla with the Neo G-Force." "The Neo G-Force?" questioned the mayor.

Neo G-Force is an enhanced organization of the old G-Force. Last time Godzilla menaced the humanity, people created a new organization to monitor Godzilla's activity and other phenomenon around the world. The mayor is going to have a meeting with them. "So who are you people?" questioned the mayor. "We are agent, worked for the Neo G-Force, Godzilla research organization of America. My name is Joe Stanley and this is another agent, from the Neo G-Force of Japan, Ms. Mizuki Hirumai." "Hello, nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor," said Mizuki. "We came here about the attack by Godzilla," said Joe. "Yes, I want to know why that wrenched beast destroyed my city. My city is devastated because of it!" said the mayor hustled. "Don't worry, Mr. Mayor. We, the Neo G-Force will stop Godzilla and his menaces," said Joe. "Indeed, good luck on that," said the mayor.

The two agents went back to the Neo G-Force Headquarter of Japan. This is one of the most powerful, loyal, and efficient Neo G-Force Organization in the whole world. Right now they are monitoring Godzilla if it will come to Japan next. Throughout history, since 1954 Godzilla attacked and menaced the people of Japan through ages. The two agents have returned on the helicopter and they met their leader of the HQ, Ms. Mari Monika. "So what did you found out about the situation at San Francisco," said Ms. Sumari. "Well, the whole city is destroyed and most citizens are injured. The mayor is very crossed and sad about this," said Agent Mizuki. "I see," said the Leader. "Godzilla, king of all monsters. In 1954, the first Godzilla attacked Tokyo and all the people were frightened, but now this one is much stronger and bigger than the first one." "Yes, but boss. That time the first Godzilla were killed and destroyed by the Oxygen Destroyer. How will we able to defeat this one?" questioned Agent Joe. "I am not sure, but we have to give everything we have to defeat it." Then suddenly the worker came into the Boss's room, with a clipboard in his hand. "Sir maim, we have a new latest data. Godzilla is heading this way and we have about 4 days before he is here. According to our calculation Godzilla will resurfaced near Tokyo." "What?! We must hurry!" said Joe. "It can't be. It is just like the Original Godzilla. Call the Prime Minister and tell him to make an emergency evacuation," said the leader. "I will do that, maim," said Agent Mizuki. Mizuki called the Prime Minister of Japan immediately as she pick up the TV phone.

At the Prime Minister's office, Prime Minister Hideo Kato was working his paper work until the TV phone on his desk activated. He got the call from the Neo G-Force of Japan. "Hello, what is it?" They talked for few minutes and until the prime minister were surprised. "What?! Godzilla is heading this way and we have 4 days to make an evacuation! Yes I understand. Bye," said the Prime Minister. So he went rushing to tell all his workers and the government and he immediately a special TV announcement. "Dear, my citizens of Tokyo and whole Japan." All the TV in the city and everywhere were broadcasting the Minister's announcement. "I have an important emergency announcement." All the people look at the TV and there were silence. "In 4 days, the menacing Godzilla will come to Tokyo in 4 days and we will make an emergency evacuation of all people in Tokyo." All the people in Tokyo were surprised and scared about this. Noises were getting louder. "In the USA, San Francisco was attacked by the beast and first appeared in Hawaii. Now it is heading our way. The military force will go in an operation to evacuate all people in Tokyo and anyone who live in Tokyo please do not go in crazy panic. Please note that if you are evacuating by using your cars, drive slowly, but quickly as well in order to evacuate. That's all and we will be on live report as we get more data on this." The TV went back what was broadcasting before and everyone started calmly………..no what am I thinking….everyone started to panic. After second watched the announcement, everyone started packing their stuff and ready to evacuate. In hour, the military came to Tokyo and start the emergency evacuation. At one house, a little boy said to his panicking mother, "Mommy what is Godzilla?" The mother replied, "It is a mean monster and we have to move away from it."

**Chapter 4 **

Lab Experiment: Birth of Zilla

Meanwhile, in New Mexico a group of scientist are researching and performing experiment on wildlife. At this Headquarter, here scientists study about reptiles and other scaly creatures. While they were working they heard the news about San Francisco disaster on the TV. "Well that is very depressing," said one scientist. "But very interesting," said the head scientist, Dr. Reptilias. "Now let's go back to work." So everyone went back to work until late night. "Well we are going home now sir. Aren't you going back home for the day, sir?" said one scientist. "No, I have very important experiment to perform. So I will be working late again," said Dr. Reptilias. "Okay well good night sir." All the scientists went home and the Doctor started his experiment. Test glasses were bumbling unusual liquid. The snakes were slithering in their glass cage. Dr. Reptilias observed all the reptiles and started an experiment on one of the iguanas. The iguana is 5 inches and weight 30 pounds, making the heaviest iguana of all iguanas in the lab.

Dr. Reptilias injected the unusual liquid through the needle on the iguana. Then suddenly the machine went broken and started to make strange noise. "What the?!" said Dr. Reptilias. He checked the machine and started to make more strange noise, but then suddenly the machine started to release a nuclear gas and radiates the whole room. Dr. Reptilias screamed in horror and the radiation killed him. Then the experimented iguana started to change, growing bigger and bigger until it broke the roof. It mutated into a giant monster with huge jaw and sharp teeth. It has a spine on its back, glowing with nuclear radiation. The mutated iguana is now known as Zilla, giant mutated T-Rex monster. He can now breathe fire and shoot flamethrower and nuclear blast. With its new extended T-Rex legs, he jumped from the destroyed lab building. Then he headed to the Pacific Ocean.

Meanwhile a truck driver was driving on the road middle of the night and he was listening to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean on the radio. Suddenly Zilla stomped right in front of the truck and driver screamed and turned so hard to get away from the foot. It crashed to a rocky wall. The driver got out of his seat and sees the giant monster right in front of him. He sees in horror and said, "Holy shit." Zilla roared loudly and continue to head into the Pacific Ocean and then swim away.

**Chapter 5**

Tokyo Battle War

It has been 4 days now in the morning the whole Tokyo is deserted. Everyone evacuated and housed at the Emergency Shelters far away from Tokyo. Today Godzilla is expected arriving soon and the military and Neo G-Force Organization is ready for its arrival. Meanwhile, at New G-Force organization one of the sonar sensed Godzilla movement underwater and it is near at Tokyo Bay. "Madam, it is at Tokyo Bay now," said one agent. "Oh right get ready into action," said the leader. At Tokyo Bay, Godzilla resurfaced from the ocean and roared loudly at the news helicopter flying over him. "Godzilla has finally resurfaced and show itself since it attacked San Francisco. It is now heading directly to Tokyo and it made on land," said the news reporter.

Godzilla roared as he made land and started to destroy everything in its path. He uses his atomic blast and it destroyed all the building in its surrounding. He swings his tail and destroyed the abandoned building behind him. Then suddenly, the military forces arrived with tank and ready to attack. "Fire at the target," said the commander. "Firing at the target," said the soldier controlling the tank. The tanks started shooting at Godzilla, but it has no effect on it. "Keep shooting, man!" said the commander. They keep shooting at Godzilla, but it has no effect at him at all. Suddenly Godzilla attacked the tanks by using its Atomic Blast and it destroyed all the tanks into explosive fires. "Ahhhhhhhhh," screamed the soldiers still inside the tanks. Godzilla keep moving slowly and continue bringing destruction in its path. It roared again to warn anyone who gets in its way. "Blast! He is too strong." Meanwhile, the Neo G-Force HQ was watching everything happening in Tokyo and Ms. Monika is upset. "Send out, Super X4!"

Agent Joe is surprised when his boss said it. "But Boss, Super X4 is not strong enough and we did not test its weapon yet!" "We have no choice. Tell the pilots that Super X4 is ready to take off." "Yes madam," said the staff. "Calling Super X4, gets ready for Super X4 to lift off to Tokyo." At the Neo G-Force of Japan, Super X4 is high tech advanced aero battle plane. It is an upgraded version of former Super X3. It has jet boost engine, powered by hybrid energy. It carried 100 missiles for distance attack. It also equipped with Hyper Beam Ray, which it shoot a powerful, focused hyper laser beam that can even destroy the world's tallest building. The pilots went on the Super X4 to get ready for take off to Tokyo to fight the mighty giant lizard. "Super X4, is ready to take off," said one of the pilots. One worker at the Mission Control said, "Super X4 is ready take off in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,21………lift off" The Super X4 take off and flew in high speed and went to Tokyo and meet Godzilla. The pilots were doing quickly as they can get to Tokyo and less than 10 minutes they were almost at Tokyo and the target. Meanwhile, while they were flying one of the pilots saw something strange is moving in the ocean below from them. "Hey, I see something strange in the ocean below." Back at Mission Control, Ms. Monika said, "What do you mean?" Then suddenly tail appeared from the surface and soon Zilla's head pops up and roared as it head to where Godzilla was. "I can't believe! It is another monster!" Back at Mission Control, everyone was surprised and now they have two monsters to handle with.

**Chapter 6**

Godzilla VS Zilla

Zilla made it on land and roared loudly. It head to where Godzilla is and finally Godzilla realize it is behind him from 1,000 miles away from where he was. They look each other in their eyes and seem like they are just standing there. "What are they doing? What is that monster?" said one of the pilots. Back at the Neo G-Force HQ mission control room, everyone just watch for few seconds until the leader, Ms. Monika say something. "What is that monster? It looks almost like Godzilla, but little bit different." While they were watching, they got a phone call from Neo G-Force of USA HQ. "I see okay, I will tell here" said the staff. "Boss, that monster is known as Zilla." "Zilla, I never seen such a thing, but anyway what will happen." Then Joe Stanly have a suggestion. "Boss, this may be perfect time. This monster, Zilla may defeat Godzilla. We can let them both fight and if Zilla win, we can handle it next." "Yes, that's great idea, but how would they fight if they just stand there and stop being a tree." As they watch, suddenly Godzilla roared loudly and then Zilla roared back. It seem like they are trying to say who the real one is. Then both Godzilla and Zilla ran and head each other. Battle begins.

Zilla high jumped and its scale cut and slide as Godzilla slide on him. Godzilla got cut as Zilla made back on land and slide on the street of Tokyo. Godzilla fell and stomp so loudly and strong that it shakes the whole area like an earthquake. Godzilla roared in pain for its cut. Next, Zilla ran back and then do another high jump. As Godzilla try to get up Zilla high kick him on its back and Godzilla timbered again and quakes the whole area as building crumbles around Godzilla. Zilla is really fast, faster than Godzilla's heavily body. Then Zilla's spines glow like fire and from its huge mouth it shoots Atomic Fire Blast at Godzilla. Finally, Godzilla got up again and then the fire blast blasted Godzilla and fell again, this time on its back. Godzilla is mobilized and it hard to get up on its back. Then Zilla jumped on Godzilla and give it a body slam. Godzilla roared loudly in pain and then Zilla open its jaw and bite on Godzilla, but suddenly Godzilla uses its arms to hold tight on Zilla's jaw. As it did, Godzilla got up again and spin as it holds Zilla's jaw tight. Then it throws Zilla away and smashed into the building.

Next, Godzilla shoot its atomic blast at Zilla, but in split second Zilla rolls and dodge the atomic blast. Zilla got up and shoot more atomic blast multiple times. Some hits Godzilla, but Godzilla stand still. Godzilla shoot back more atomic blast, but then Zilla shoot its own atomic blast. Both atomic blast collided and created an explosion. The explosion was immense that it destroyed the whole buildings of Tokyo between where Godzilla were standing and Zilla standing. Then suddenly Zilla ran to Godzilla and bites his arm. Godzilla roared loudly in pain and try to get Zilla off his arm. Godzilla hold Zilla and then throw him into the ocean.

**Chapter 7**

Zilla Comeback

The Super X4 pilots, Neo G-Force, and people of Japan are watching what will happen next; Zilla died and Godzilla win or Zilla is still alive. Godzilla went to the ocean to see if Zilla is defeated. He went near the ocean, but suddenly Zilla appeared from the ocean surface and blast an atomic fire blast at Godzilla. It keeps attacking Godzilla with its atomic fire blast and then atomic blast. Godzilla is getting damage as Zilla surfaced back on land and it keeps attacking him.

Then Godzilla timbered again and it try to get back up, but Zilla keeps attacking him with its amazing atomic attacks. All people are watching Godzilla getting beaten up. This may end him once and for all. At the Neo G-Force HQ, Joe said "Boss it is working. Zilla is winning the battle." "He may be winning the battle, but it didn't win the war yet" said Ms. Monika.

"Super X4, you may start the operation shoot Zilla after it finishes Godzilla." "Yes sir" said one of the pilots. "Super X4, enter battlefield!" Super X4 finally moves again and ready to attack the giant reptilian monster. Zilla finished its attack and Godzilla is defeated, but he is dead? Suddenly, Super X4 start to fire all of its amazing powers and weapons on Zilla. Zilla roared loudly and look up at Super X4. Then, Super X4 shoot its hyper laser beam and Zilla. Zilla roared in pain, but it shoot back with atomic fire breath and it damage the Super X4 right wing. "Super X4 right wing got hit, but we can able to fly still" said the pilot. Zilla roared loudly in victory, but suddenly storm came and it thundered loudly. Then suddenly, the lighting strikes Godzilla's spines and starts to glow in power. Everyone stop and watch even Zilla look back.

Chapter 8

True Power of the King and Ending

More lightings strike Godzilla's spines and it glow in more power. It releases some kind of power within Godzilla's body. "What is going on there?" said Ms. Monika. "I don't know sir, but seem like Godzilla's power level is increasing rapidly" said the staff. Then Godzilla wake up and got up. He roared loudly in revival and power is glowing within him. "What is its power level?" asked Ms. Monika. "Its power level is over 9000!!!!" said the staff member surprised. Ms. Monika replied, "What?! Over 9000! That's even powerful than anything on earth!"

Back at Tokyo, Zilla were surprised and scared of the increasing power of Godzilla. More lighting strikes on Godzilla and the electro-magnetic field surrounding around the area is going crazy and even the storm is having a natural phenomena affect because of Godzilla's power. Godzilla roared loudly as it increases in power. Zilla roared and ran to attack Godzilla. He high jumped to jump kick on Godzilla, but Godzilla swings his tail and hit Zilla on his stomach and it crashed into the Tokyo Baseball Stadium. After Zilla try to get back up, but it body is paralyzed because Godzilla's lighting absorbed body paralyzed him.

Finally Godzilla shoot his final attack, super atomic blast on Zilla and Zilla roared loudly as it blow up and dies. Godzilla roared loudly in victory and he won the battle. The people were frozen in surprise and then Godzilla walk slowly back to the ocean. The storm settled down and sun was rising up. It seem like the whole battle lasted all night, but it is now over. Godzilla swim into the ocean swim to the sun. Back at Neo G-Force, everyone was watching as Godzilla swim into the ocean to the sun. Agent Mizuki said, "So it is over. Godzilla won after all." Joe replied, "Of course. Godzilla is truly King of all Monsters." Then Ms. Monika, the leader said, "But this is not over." Joe and Mizuki turn to their leader, "This is not over, and this is just a beginning. He will return again and bring destruction, but in the meantime we thank him and goodbye for now……until next time." Godzilla swim into the ocean and roared loudly again until he come back again.

**Epilogue **

Several months later after Godzilla left Tokyo, people started to rebuild their city. Soon houses were rebuild and workers came back to do their jobs. Soon people were back to their daily life. At Okinawa Island, the villagers are having their ceremonial festival. A beautiful woman were singing and dancing to celebrate their old traditional Okinawa's ancient times, but then she had a vision. I here vision, there was fire burning houses, trees, and lives of the people she know. She sees giant monsters, one is Godzilla, but other three are too hard to see. Back in reality she faints and people went to here to see what happened. What is this all mean? It means soon in the future Godzilla will rages again, but more troubles will come in the soon future.


End file.
